Wizards, Witches and Ninjas! Oh my!
by BluePenguinStar17
Summary: Dumbledore fears the worst for his world, so he sends a letter to Tsunade who agrees to help by sending out six of her ninjas. Now Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba are under cover as students at Hogwarts! main : DMHP, SasuNaru


Star-Chan: WHEEEE!! A HARRY POTTER NARUTO CROSSOVER!!

Naruto: =D YOSH!

Harry: uhm…ya

Star-Chan: Okay, well I need to warn you that there will be YAOI and crossover pairings =) alright, here are the pairings; Draco/Harry (yes Harry is bottom, that's how I see it), Sasuke/Naruto, Blaise/Ino, Shikamaru/Luna, Fred/Kiba/George (O.o HOT), Ron/Hermione and for Sakura, it was hard but I'm pretty sure it'll be Seamus/Sakura but, if you can think of a better pairing for her (that doesn't interfere with the others) then just let me know =) also I must apologize for how crapy this is -_-; I kinda rushed it sorry!

Naruto: W-Wait I'm paired with … the TEME?!?!

Harry: *Blushes*

Draco: *Blushes* …pfft y-yeah right why would I-I date P-Potter?

Star-Chan: OMG DRACOOO!!! *Jumps Draco*

Ino-Chan: Star-Chan owns nothing!

Star-Chan: ya, if I did every moment would be full of yummy Draco/Harry goodness =) …WAIT INO-CHAN!!! *Leaves Draco and Glomps Ino*

Ino-Chan + Star-Chan: TEEHEE *Peace Sign With Fingers*

(Quick AN: This =

_*SasuNaruDracoHarrySasuNaruDracoHarry*_

Is what I use for scene changes m'kay?)

_*SasuNaruDracoHarrySasuNaruDracoHarry*_

"Tsunade-Sama…?" Shizune nervously called out to the blonde hokage, knowing that she was most likely in a foul mood, since her order of sake had been cancelled due to a shortage in stock "WHAAAAAT!!!" Shizune 'meeped' and winced at the angry reply from the unfortunately sober woman. Gathering as much courage as she could Shizune walked up to the desk, clutching the envelope that had been worrying her all morning "Uhm…Tsunade-Sama, I found this envelope addressed to you this morning and, it has been bugging me all day." Tsunade grunted lifting her head from her desk and glanced at Shizune "Give it here." Shizune nodded and handed the letter to Tsunade.

The package was yellow and had black printed ink "Tsunade"

Curious Tsunade flipped it over and gasped

"Wh-What is it?" Shizune asked anxiety clear in her voice. Tsunade ignored the other female and traced the stamp with her finger, it was without a doubt from _him_, the stamp was proof enough. It had a lion, badger, snake and eagle with one large 'H' in the middle. Wasting no time she opened the envelope and quickly read the letter

'_Dear Tsunade,_

_How are you my friend? It's been to long. I trust Jiraiya is doing well? Unfortunately this letter isn't just for pleasant talk and catching up; no it's something much more serious. You see Voldemort is back, and I fear my world is in great danger and I was hoping you could help us… I know it's a lot to ask but I know how skilled your ninjas are and if you don't mind sending a few to help. I would only ask this of you if it was necessary I'm not asking for a lot just 2 or 3. I realise that they will most likely not speak English, but if you transport them directly to my office, then I can use a special charm on them so that they can fully understand and speak English. I await your reply. Sincerely,_

_Albus'_

Tsunade smiled "That old dog…SHIZUNE!" "AH! Yes, yes Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune jumped a whole foot in the air being caught completely off guard. "Send up; Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno, Inuzuka, Yamanaka and Nara!" Shizune nodded and left the room.

Tsunade sighed "Voldemort hunh? " She grabbed some ink and starting writing her reply

'_Dear Albus,_

_You silly old man. Yes I'm fine and Jiraiya is well… he's Jiraiya. So Moldy Voldy's finally back hunh? That sucks. Well of course I will send some people to help. 2 or 3is not enough, I can spare more then that, you get 6 of my ninjas… I'm guessing they will be there for around a year or more so, take care of them for me okay? Sincerely,_

_Tsunade.'_

_*SasuNaruDracoHarrySasuNaruDracoHarry*_

Tsunade paced back and forth in front of the six people (and one dog) gathered in her office. "Baa-Chan, what's this about anyway?" Naruto whined.

Sighing she stopped and looked at them sternly "Alright, you six are going to be going on a long term mission! You will be going some where completely foreign, where there is no such thing as ninjas…instead everyone uses magic. They are known as wizards and witches. I'm sure there are some other creatures there as well… Your mission is to help fight against an evil wizard…details on him are limited so I apologize. You will be attending a school called 'Hogwarts'". Naruto and Kiba snorted

"Shut up you two I'm serious!" Tsunade barked at them "I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama…but Hogwarts, magic, wizards? It all sounds pretty stupid" Kiba explained. Sasuke agreed "It does sound kind of…un realistic" The hokage glared at them " This is very serious and very real. You'll be leaving as soon as possible and one more thing, they speak a different language where you are going, so when I transport you there the man who has requested our help will use a translating charm on you so you can understand and speak there language. Also the man who has requested us, is a dear friend of mine... So you better be good! Now, go pack!"

Ino gapped, looking slightly like a fish "You-You're SERIOUS?!" Tsunade rolled her eyes "YES! NOW GO PACK!!" Eyes wide the six (and one dog) left the room and headed off to pack for…well they weren't to sure what for.

_*SasuNaruDracoHarrySasuNaruDracoHarry*_

Once they had packed they all returned in Tsunade's office, the idea of magic and wizards still seemed very …confusing but they, were slowly getting used to it. "ALRIGHT! Now listen up, I'll be sending you with a special jutsu. I need you all to stand in a circle in the center of the room. They all shuffled into a circle and Tsunade smiled at them

"Take care you six, I don't know when I'll see you again but do try and help… it will all make sense when you get there… oh and Kiba and Naruto"

Said boys looked at Tsunade "Get in any trouble and I'll kill you! GOT IT!?" Both boys nodded and the hokage sighed

"Sakura, keep an eye on them okay?" The pinkette smiled "Yes Tsunade-Sama"

Tsunade took a deep breath "Alright see you later."

She made a few quick hand signs and then in a flash, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba (and Akumaru!!), Ino and Shikamaru all disappeared leaving her alone in her office.

_*SasuNaruDracoHarrySasuNaruDracoHarry*_

(AN: Okay, now since we are in England, the **bold print** will be when they are speaking Japanese, any questions, just ask =] )

Dumbledore sat patiently in his office, he had just finished reading Tsunade's letter and was waiting for the six ninja's to arrive.

There was a knock on his door and Albus sighed, but covered it up quickly with a cheery "Come in" Minerva, entered and the headmaster smiled "Ah, I was wondering when you would come." She nodded "Well, I couldn't help but wonder what that friend of yours had said, what was her name?" "Tsunade" he replied "Oh yes, yes. Well, do you know what she said?"

Dumbledore grinned "Yes, I just finished reading her letter and it said that she will be-"

Before he could finish a small portal appeared in thin air above them. It looked like a small circular green and blue hole floating in the air. There was a swift 'swooshing' sound followed by a loud thud and then the portal was gone. Minerva blinked and glanced at the floor, there in a messy heap were six bodies and…was that a dog?

"**Ouch" "Sasuke! Your foot is in my face!" "Kiba! Get your stupid mutt OFF OF ME!!"**

Dumbledore smiled "Ah, yes you must be the six Tsunade sent correct?"

The people who had come crashing threw the portal, managed to get out of there dog pile and stand before the headmaster and the professor. He smiled at the looks he was getting; they still didn't understand him. He lifted his wand and they all visibly stiffened. One of them, one of the girls stepped forward. She stood out, quite a bit, because of her pink hair…but then again, there was another one wearing bright orange. "**Guy's, I don't think we should worry he is just going to use that charm right?" **The boy in the bright orange out fit nodded at whatever the pink haired girl said and he began to speak "**Sakura is right; Baa-Chan said he would"** One by one the all nodded in agreement and the pink haired girl smiled at Dumbledore; signaling him to continue.

With a quick wave of his wand, Albus muttered the spell and a single white light hit, each of them in the neck; it didn't hurt, just tickled a bit.

"There much better." Albus smiled. "Whoa, dude! I can totally understand you now!" A burnet haired boy gave Dumbledore a toothy grin and the dog that had been sitting beside him barked in agreement, he smiled at them "Yes, well I'm glad. Anyway, I'm sure that Tsunade couldn't supply you with much information-" the blonde haired boy scoffed "-so I hope I can fill in what she couldn't. You see, this world is full of all sorts of magic… both good and…evil. And well you see there is one wizard who went about as bad as you can… it was said that he disappeared for a while, but it has been confirmed that he has indeed, returned. I fear the worst for our world and so I turned to Tsunade, knowing she could indeed, help."

The pink haired girl nodded and then stepped forward "Uhm…Mr…?" "Dumbledore, just Dumbledore is fine" "Ah yes, D-Dumbledore. My name is Sakura and I understand the basics of the mission but…what do we do…_now?"_ "Oh! Yes how silly of me, you will now be sorted into one of four different houses, where you will be staying, and going to classes and such. Basically you will be undercover as students and will fight, along side of a few other wizard and witches when the time comes." Sakura looked thoughtful and was about to speak again when the only other girl moved to stand beside her. "_How, _exactly are we sorted?" the blonde haired girl asked.

Dumbledore glanced at Minerva and she nodded before disappearing to retrieve_ the hat. _"We'll get to that in a minute but, how about some introductions first?"

The blonde smiled "I'm Ino Yamanaka. That raven haired emo over there is Sasuke Uchiha, Pinky here is Sakura Haruno, the other blonde to my right-" Ino pointed beside her "Is Naruto Uzumaki, beside him; the dog boy is Kiba Inuzuka, with his dog Akumaru and last and certainly least is Shikamaru Nara, the worlds laziest person. Like EVER."

Dumbledore chuckled, now wasn't she an interesting character. "Well I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This over here is Minerva Mcgonagall, one of many professors at Hogwarts." She smiled at them as she pulled out a stool and held onto a hat "Now, in order to sort you each into a house, we will need you to sit on this stool and place this hat on your head then, the hat will tell us which house you belong in." She gave them a reassuring glance and Kiba shrugged "Whatever, guess I'll go first."

Plopping down on the stool Kiba waited silently as the hat was placed on his head. "Gryffindor. Defiantly Gryffindor" The hat decided. Kiba shrugged and slid off the chair. He waited, leaning against the wall for whoever was next.

Eager as always Naruto nearly hopped over to the stool and sat down fidgeting greatly wanting to know where he would be. The hat was placed on his head and it spoke "Hmm…Now this is interesting. Quiet the head you've got…a bit on the empty side." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto glared at him "I see, lots of courage. You hate to be underestimated, always trying to prove yourself…yes you'll do well in Gryffindor." Naruto grinned like the moron he was and Kiba cheered. Laughing Naruto trotted over to Kiba and jumped the brunet "We're together dog breath!" "I'm so happy fox-face!"

Rolling her eyes Ino swiftly glided to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and Ino whined, something about ruining her hair. "hmm… yes Slytherin for you!" Shrugging Ino walked to the other side of the room, watching as Kiba and Naruto continued hugging each other and shouting out insanities.

Shikamaru shuffled his way over and lazily sat on the chair. The hat sat covering his eyes slightly but he was too lazy to fix it "Well…a great mind you've got…but very unmotivated. Yes…I can see you in Slytherin as well!" Ino nearly shrieked "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" "How Troublesome." (AN: GUESS WHO SAID THAT XD)

Sasuke coolly walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat wasn't even fully placed on his head before it called out "Slytherin!" sighing Sasuke got up and walked over to where Shikamaru and Ino were standing.

Last Sakura made her way over to the stool. Sitting down gracefully she waited for the hat. Once placed on her head it smiled "Ah, Gryffindor without a doubt." More cheering was heard for Kiba and Naruto as Sakura smiled and skipped over to them.

Dumbledore smiled "Alright now that that's done, here are your text books and robes. You should change into those now, you can use that room over there-" the head master pointed to a large door "-then one representative from Gryffindor and one from Slytherin will come and take you to your dormitories." They all nodded and one by one disappeared into the back room to change. Once they were all finished they stood, dressed in, slim fitting black pants (or a skirt if you were a girl) a white button up shirt with a grey sweater vest over top that had their house symbol sown onto it and, a black cloak over top.

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore turned "That must be the representatives. Yes you may enter." Two boys entered the room. The head master grinned "Everyone I'd like you to meet Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!"

_*SasuNaruDracoHarrySasuNaruDracoHarry* (AN)_

Star-Chan: =)

Ino-Chan =)

Naruto: =)

Draco + Harry: =( WTH?

Star-Chan: Whaaaaaaaaat?

Draco + Harry: WE WEREN'T EVEN IN IT!

Star-Chan: Ya you were at the end =)

Draco + Harry: FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS!!!

Star-Chan: Oh Shuddup! I was rushing!!

Draco + Harry: -_-

Ino-Chan + Naruto: Review please!!! :3


End file.
